For storage Clouds, provisioning block storage (e.g., for exporting to its customers or internally as part of file based storage provisioning), it is important that the set of host ports and storage subsystem ports chosen for performing storage input/output (I/O) are not overloaded and can meet the I/O requirements of the deployed workload. Many current tools for such storage network planning use practices such as storage ports to host ports ratios, which can be inaccurate when server virtualization is used since a single host port can be conducting I/O for numerous virtual servers. Other used techniques of separately choosing host ports and storage ports are suboptimal since the choice of one can automatically force a suboptimal choice for the other.